Wilderness
Wilderness regions are uncontrolled regions on the Map, and may be hills, mountains, lakes, etc. Conquering these regions will improve production of the relevant resource. How much your production is increased depends on the level of the region. The level of the region impacts how hard the region is to conquer and how many troops you will need. You can scout before you try to conquer the region to get an idea of what kind of troops you will need. Charts Units in Wilderness This chart indicates how many troops you will encounter in an unoccupied wilderness: Traps regenerate 10% of that level every 5 minutes. Defeated Wilderness Forces repopulate 10% of that level every 5 minutes. Fighting in the Wilderness Note that the effectiveness of your troops in battle is determined by the level of your knight and your levels in fletching, metal alloys, poisoned edge and healing potions. With the addition of Traps in the patch of 25. February, it is no longer possible to conquer a Wilderness level 2 and above without any losses. Updated Tutorial - May 23, 2010 Send as many milita as there are traps in the first wave, and they will all be sacrificed to the traps. Here is a basic chart that indicates the properties of different levels: **(On level 2 to 7 wilderness you can add 1 millitia to the second wave '' that's to slow down the archers, to make sure they dont overtake the first wave of attack.)'' 'Level 8 Grass land battle report (2 waves within 30 seconds of each other).' WAVE 1 (LOSS = 300 MILITIA) Battle at Woods Lv.8 (193,509)May 21, 11:15 PM You have been defeated! Gold:'0'Food:'0'Wood:'0'Stone:'0'Ore:'''0 Back to Reports '''Attackers(RavenHair) - (193,508) Knight Combat Skill: 101 Attack Boosted: 20% Defense Boosted: 20% Defenders(Enemy)Winner Knight Combat Skill: NoneYour troops were overwhelmed in battle. Unable to determine enemy strength. = = = = = = = = = = = = = 'WAVE 2 (LOSS = 1 ARCHER)' Battle at Woods Lv.8 (193,509) - Conquered'May 21, 11:16 PM You were victorious!The Attackers secured the Wilderness.Loot'Gold: 0'Food:' 0'Wood:' 8000'Stone:' 0'Ore:' 0 Back to Reports Attackers(RavenHair) - (193,508)Winner Knight Combat Skill: 103 Attack Boosted: 20% Defense Boosted: 20% Defenders(Enemy) Knight Combat Skill: None Contributors *Lady Sarena of Council of Elders *Furnix, Theo, and Dreldan *Checelieto. *Persephassa *Brooklyn *Checelieto *NoodleOh *Lady Ravenhair Other Links *Fighting in the Wilderness (additional) *Please contribute to Wilderness Research. Multi-wave Attacks Your Rally Point must be at least Lvl. 2 to send two attacks from the same location. You must also have 2 knights available (not assigned a current role.) You need to time the 2 waves so that the Archers arrive 1-15 seconds after the Militiamen. (Edit: If you want to play it safe, just send along a few more Militamen with the second wave, they will die off before the Archers.) You need Fletching researched to the level of the wilderness you are attacking. To help with coordinating march times, go back into the march screen imediatly and send a couple militia with the archers. This slows the archers to the march speed of militia and leaves you no math to do. The Troop Speed page has a link to a web-based calculator that includes all skill effects, or follow the link here: KoC Troop Speed Calculator. Here is an Excel table that will help with march timing Marching Calculator (provided by Darkfeather1) Don't allow the second wave to overtake the first - send at least one of the slowest type of the first wave along with the second. When attacking with heavy artillery, such as Ballistae, they are slow enough that you no longer need to send along one Militiaman with the second wave. Crests in the Wilderness Starting with Tournament of Crests, Crests started dropping in the game. Some of these are also needed to build your third City. Types of Wilderness Mountains Woods Hills Grasslands Lakes Plains Bogs Category:Battle